De setas y calamares
by Mirioria
Summary: Mirio está aburrido. Ya ha hecho la tarea extra del castigo y se entretiene mirando la lluvia, mientras espera a poder salir. Además, todavía le duele la mejilla. One-Shot


Esa tarde llueve, bastante fuerte, además. El joven Mirio Togata, de la clase 1-B, se entretiene viendo las gotas estrellarse contra el cristal y deslizarse suavemente hasta el final de la ventana.

Aún le queda un rato para que terminase el castigo y espera lo más tranquilamente que su inquieto carácter le permite a que el profesor Present Mic le dejase volver a casa. Hasta ahora, la mayor diversión que ha encontrado es practicar su quirk traspasando el cristal y otros objetos sin moverse de su asiento y las carreras de gotas de agua.

En este momento, había tres gotas compitiendo por la victoria. Las había nombrado como Tamaki, Mirio y Shinya.

Mirio Frunce el ceño, él espera que gane la gota Tamaki, pero Shinya lleva la delantera.

Acerca su mano a su cara, y se soba la mejilla que tiene magullada. De nuevo, rememora la pelea que ha provocado que esté allí encerrado esa tarde.

Eran las 11 de la mañana escasas, un animado Mirio ordenaba su pupitre para ir a almorzar, mientras, Tamaki Amajiki le esperaba apoyado tímidamente en la puerta de clase.

— ¡Ya casi estoy, Tamaki! — Gritó Mirio desde su pupitre— Me falta sacar el dinero para el almuerzo.

Tamaki asintió, encogiéndose más en sí mismo, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

— ¡Eh, tú, él dedos de pulpo!

Ambos jóvenes dieron un salto, sorprendidos, y buscaron la procedencia de ese chillido. Mirio se acercó rápidamente a Tamaki, en actitud protectora. El moreno había empezado a temblar y no sabía bien dónde meterse.

El dueño de esa voz era Shinya Akaiwa, un alumno de la clase 1-A, que se acercaba intimidante hacia ellos. Su pelo azulado se elevaba como una anemona y su expresión, normalmente calmada, estaba contraída en una mueca de ira.

— ¡Explícame ahora mismo que ha pasado en el gimnasio! — Reclamó directamente a Tamaki — ¡Hado ha vuelto llorando!

— ¿Qué? ¿Hado? —Mirio fue quien le respondió, sin amedrentarse un ápice — No la hemos visto en todo el día, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Tamaki tartamudeó, como queriendo decir algo, pero antes de lograr pronunciar palabra, Akaiwa reclamó y el agachó la cabeza.

—No le escudes, Togata. Todos sabemos que es tu protegido, pero al menos deberías saber a qué tipo de persona estás defendiendo. — las palabras salían como arrastradas de su boca y sus ojos miraban seriamente a Togata.

— Está bien. ¿Y qué clase de persona es, según tú? — Mirio le cuestionó, mordaz.

Si bien, de normal, Mirio es una persona muy alegre y animada, detesta que se metan con Tamaki y siempre le ha defendido desde el jardín de infancia. Tamaki puedó notar como Mirio iba enfadándose cada vez más mientras más se acalora la discusión. Intentaba tironearle del brazo, pero este estaba demasiado centrado en Shinya.

— Pues, para tu información —respondió Shinya, belicoso, — Hado ha llegado sollozando porque una especie de tentáculo se ha estado sobando con ella durante la clase conjunta de gimnasia.

Togata se sorprendió, pero enseguida frunció el ceño de nuevo. Antes de replicar, Akaiwa le cortó.

—Y no sé tú. Pero yo no conozco a nadie más de nuestro curso que a Amajiki con un quirk parecido — declaró acusativo.

— ¡Tamaki jamás haría algo así! —Saltó Mirio, molesto— Me sorprende que lo primero que se te haya ocurrido es venir a acusarle.

—Vamos, Mirio, siempre es tan tímido y reservado. Seguro que en el fondo es un pervertido— aseguraba Shinya mientras Tamaki se sonroja y niega firmemente con la cabeza. —Tú me caías bien. Pero si vas a defenderle no tendré piedad contigo tampoco.

— ¿Cómo qué pied…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, Togata recibió un derechazo directo de Akaiwa que le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Tamaki se acercó a su lado, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¡Mirio! —Llamaba asustado a su amigo— ¿Estas bien?

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?! —Gritó molesto Mirio a Akaiwa. Seguidamente se recompuso y le devuelvió el golpe, haciéndole caer al suelo. — ¡Primero Inculpas a mi amigo sin mediar palabra! ¡¿Y ahora me pegas?!

—No se puede tener compasión con los pervertidos como vosotros— Escupió a Mirio.

Tras eso, Mirio se lanzó a por él y empezaron una batalla a puñetazo limpio en mitad del pasillo. Shinya usaba su quirk que consiste en cubrir su cuerpo de escamas, volviéndose más duro y rasposo. Mirio no tiene gran control aún con él suyo, así que prescindía de usarlo.

Tamaki intentó separarlos, llamaba a Mirio, sin mucho éxito. Al final, empiezó a chocarse con la pared de pura frustración y vergüenza. Incapaz de actuar.

— ¡Tamaki, ayúdame, por favor! — Le llegó el ruego de una voz femenina

Tamaki se giró y ve a Hado tratando, sin éxito, de sujetar a Akaiwa que estiraba de los pelos a Mirio y estaba a punto de mandarle otro derechazo.

Antes de que la mano de Shinya alcanzase a Mirio, ambos estaban flotando en el aire, sujetos por unos tentáculos.

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala de profesores junto a unos molestos Present Mic y Aizawa.

A Mirio le sangraba la nariz y se sobaba la mejilla, donde ahora le ha salido un moratón, sintiéndose culpable, Shinya tenía un ojo morado y se agarraba el estómago adolorido, Tamaki sollozaba mientras jugaba con sus manos como un niño pequeño y Hado trataba de consolarle.

— ¿Sé puede saber que os pasa? — Cuestionó Present Mic, sus altavoces en la cara de los jóvenes heridos— Una pelea en medio del pasillo… ¡Se supone que os vais a convertir en héroes, chicos!

—Pensaba que Amajiki se había propasado con Hado —susurró Akaiwa bajando la cabeza apenado —Lo siento mucho.

Resultaba, que el pervertido había sido un alumno de la clase de economía, cuyo quirk se desconocía hasta entonces y había resultado ser convertirse en un monstruo viscoso.

—Te fuiste corriendo sin haber escuchado el final— contestó Hado—Dije que eran verdes.

Hado le pasaba la mano por la espalda a Tamaki y le susurraba suavemente que todo estaba bien.

— El Joven Nebatabi ya ha sido expulsado—mencionó Aizawa—Parece que aparte de la señorita Hado ha habido más casos de tocamiento. Y puede que no sea el único expulsado.

Los dos jóvenes magullados tragaron saliva y Tamaki se encogió aún más en su asiento.

—Joven Akaiwa, entiendo su impulso de héroe por proteger a su compañera—regañó Present Mic, — pero debería controlar esa impulsividad. No le traerá nada bueno.

—Y tú, joven Togata—dirigiéndose esta vez a Mirio, —veo muy honorable defender a un compañero, pero le convendría pensar más sus acciones.

—Sí, profesor—respondieiron al unísono los mencionados. — Sentimos nuestro comportamiento.

—En cuanto a Amajiki y Hado—aludió Aizawa a lo que Amajiki se recompuso en su asiento para mirarle avergonzado. — Muchas gracias con vuestra ayuda con estos estúpidos. Podéis marcharos.

Tamaki miró a Mirio apenado, a lo que este le sonrió y le aseguró que se verían después. Tamaki no se veía muy convencido, pero le devuelvió tímidamente la sonrisa. Hado también compartió una mirada con Mirio y ambos asientieron. Por otro lado, Akaiwa siguía mirando al suelo. Una vez ambos se habían ido, los profesores decidieron los castigos de los jóvenes.

Mientras que Akaiwa terminó siendo suspendido una semana, junto a la obligación de, a partir de ahora, ayudar en los servicios de limpieza de la UA, Mirio tendría que quedarse por lo que restaba de hoy dos horas más haciendo trabajos extra y limpiando el salón de clase. A partir de hoy, claro.

Y aquí está ahora, impidiendo la victoria del estúpido de Shinya atravesando su dedo por el cristal, para eliminar su gota de la carrera. Tamaki se alza vencedor.

—Togata, ya te puedes ir a casa—declara Present Mic apareciendo por la puerta. — Y recuerda reflexionar sobre lo que ha pasado hoy.

— ¡Sí, profesor! Muchas gracias—responde inclinándose para mostrarle respeto. — Que tenga una buena tarde.

—Hasta luego, chico—se despide mientras se aleja. — espero que hayas traído paraguas.

Pues ahora que lo piensa, no había traído paraguas. Tampoco importa mucho, piensa sonriendo, aunque su casa está lejos, andar bajo la lluvia es divertido.

Al llegar a las casilleras para ponerse los zapatos, se encuentra con Tamaki Amajiki allí sentado, esperándole.

—Pensé que te había dicho que te fueras a casa—Le dice alegremente Mirio, cogiendo sus zapatos.

—Imaginé que no te habrías traído paraguas, porque yo tampoco —alza su mano y esta empieza a alargarse mientras se convierte en una seta gigante, perfecta para dar cobijo a dos personas de la lluvia. — El almuerzo que Nejire me dio llevaba muchas setas.

—Al final, os habéis hecho amigos— señala Mirio mientras se pone a su lado, bajo la seta.

—Sí, es muy amable, se sentía mal por lo que pasó…—Tamaki enmudece mientras empiezan a andar. —Muchas gracias por defenderme antes, no sé cómo habría actuado yo... —agacha la cabeza y duda un poco en si hablar o no— Siempre estás ayudándome.

— ¡Tamaki, no tienes que preocuparte por eso! —Le sonríe Mirio, agarrándole cariñosamente del hombro. —Para eso están los amigos.

—Eso me dijo Nejire —sonríe débilmente. — ¿Sabes? Nejire también brilla mucho. Es lista, alegre y amable. Muy fuerte también. Pero... —Sonrojándose, mira hacia otro lado. — No es más brillante que tú.

Mirio le mira, y aunque Tamaki no le vea, le proporciona una gran sonrisa, con las mejillas un poco arreboladas.

—Tú eres el que más brilla, Tamaki —declara, mientras alcanza la mano libre del moreno, para no soltarla en todo el trayecto.

Y juntos, bajo la lluvia, siguen el camino a casa.


End file.
